Javier Escuella
is a Central character featured in Red Dead Redemption. He is a minor antagonist and former gang member alongside John Marston. Escuella is responsible for sheltering Bill Williamson in Nuevo Paraiso. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English without a strong accent. Biography Javier Escuella was once a Mexican revolutionary. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of Dutch's Gang. When Dutch's gang was disbanded after Dutch went insane, Javier took it hard and returned to Mexico and worked as a hitman. Marston is forced to pursue him in 1911. Interactions Prior to John's assault of Fort Mercer, Javier helps Bill to escape to Nuevo Paraiso and assists him after the assault in fleeing the fort. As John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John who has help from Abraham Reyes. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel friends and the two are confronted with each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits till John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John, and then jumps out a nearby window and onto a deck. Javier calls out to John, calling him "weak" and then riding out of the base with a horse. John runs after him, and then the player can either do two things. 1. Kill Escuela. If the player chooses this, John guns down Javier while riding his horse. John then takes his dead body and puts it in a jail cell, he has to show it to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham as proof. Before walking out of the jail cell though, John looks at his old friend lying dead on the floor and wipes a tear from his eye. Later on, John takes Javier's dead body to the government agents (Archer Fordham will then say: "I expected him a little more....alive") and Javier's dead body is taken away. 2. Or, John can capture Escuela by shooting his horse and lassoing him, or just lassoing him. John takes a struggling Escuela to a jail cell and then heads off the next morning with Escuela on the back of his horse. Before turning Escuela into the government agents, Javier spits in his eye and calls John a puta (Spanish for "whore".) Javier is taken away and is not seen for the rest of the game. Trivia *Escuella and Archer Fordham are the only antagonists that the game gives the player the option of sparing. Escuella is also the only antagonist that can be captured. *It's unlikely that Escuella survives for very long after you hand him over to the authorities, as it is suggested by Marston that he will be hanged. This statement makes it unlikely that any of Dutch's old gang survives. Indeed, his death is confirmed by the game's final newspaper, along with the rest of Dutch's gang, making Fordham the only antagonist with the chance to survive the events of the game. *In The Gates of El Presidio, if you capture Escuella he will ask John "What about you wife and children?" This gives a time frame to Marston Daughter death, stating that she probably died between after John left the gang and when John lived at Beecher's Hope. Gallery File:Rdr_escuela_marston.jpg|Marston confronts his old partner. rdr_escuella_cell.jpg|Marston deposits Escuella in a cell at El Presidio. Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Central Characters